


Rain

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bitterness, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fun, Green Eyes, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Rain, Ratings: G, Slash, Sparring, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he made it rain simply because he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Thor chuckled as he let Loki flip him onto his back. Sometimes he made it rain simply because he could. Other times he had an ulterior motive, like watching the drops course over Loki’s up-turned face and the lips that parted in soft gasps as Loki tried to catch his breath.

In general it was terrible to wish that one wasn’t related to someone, but then at least he would have had a chance.

Emerald eyes glittered as they opened. “Come now, brother, Mother will be wondering what kept us from her feast.” Loki got up and held out a hand.

“Hm.” He accepted it and wished that it would have lingered when he was on his feet. They started back to the palace side-by-side as always. Brother. How he hated the word.


End file.
